uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Jer 30/kjv
: }|1| 30:1 The word that came to Jeremiah from the LORD, saying, }} : }|2| 30:2 Thus speaketh the LORD God of Israel, saying, Write thee all the words that I have spoken unto thee in a book. }} : }|3| 30:3 For, lo, the days come, saith the LORD, that I will bring again the captivity of my people Israel and Judah, saith the LORD: and I will cause them to return to the land that I gave to their fathers, and they shall possess it. }} : }|4| 30:4 And these are the words that the LORD spake concerning Israel and concerning Judah. }} : }|5| 30:5 For thus saith the LORD; We have heard a voice of trembling, of fear, and not of peace. }} : }|6| 30:6 Ask ye now, and see whether a man doth travail with child? wherefore do I see every man with his hands on his loins, as a woman in travail, and all faces are turned into paleness? }} : }|7| 30:7 Alas! for that day is great, so that none is like it: it is even the time of Jacob's trouble, but he shall be saved out of it. }} : }|8| 30:8 For it shall come to pass in that day, saith the LORD of hosts, that I will break his yoke from off thy neck, and will burst thy bonds, and strangers shall no more serve themselves of him: }} : }|9| 30:9 But they shall serve the LORD their God, and David their king, whom I will raise up unto them. }} : }|10| 30:10 Therefore fear thou not, O my servant Jacob, saith the LORD; neither be dismayed, O Israel: for, lo, I will save thee from afar, and thy seed from the land of their captivity; and Jacob shall return, and shall be in rest, and be quiet, and none shall make him afraid. }} : }|11| 30:11 For I am with thee, saith the LORD, to save thee: though I make a full end of all nations whither I have scattered thee, yet will I not make a full end of thee: but I will correct thee in measure, and will not leave thee altogether unpunished. }} : }|12| 30:12 For thus saith the LORD, Thy bruise is incurable, and thy wound is grievous. }} : }|13| 30:13 There is none to plead thy cause, that thou mayest be bound up: thou hast no healing medicines. }} : }|14| 30:14 All thy lovers have forgotten thee; they seek thee not; for I have wounded thee with the wound of an enemy, with the chastisement of a cruel one, for the multitude of thine iniquity; because thy sins were increased. }} : }|15| 30:15 Why criest thou for thine affliction? thy sorrow is incurable for the multitude of thine iniquity: because thy sins were increased, I have done these things unto thee. }} : }|16| 30:16 Therefore all they that devour thee shall be devoured; and all thine adversaries, every one of them, shall go into captivity; and they that spoil thee shall be a spoil, and all that prey upon thee will I give for a prey. }} : }|17| 30:17 For I will restore health unto thee, and I will heal thee of thy wounds, saith the LORD; because they called thee an Outcast, saying, This is Zion, whom no man seeketh after. }} : }|18| 30:18 Thus saith the LORD; Behold, I will bring again the captivity of Jacob's tents, and have mercy on his dwellingplaces; and the city shall be builded upon her own heap, and the palace shall remain after the manner thereof. }} : }|19| 30:19 And out of them shall proceed thanksgiving and the voice of them that make merry: and I will multiply them, and they shall not be few; I will also glorify them, and they shall not be small. }} : }|20| 30:20 Their children also shall be as aforetime, and their congregation shall be established before me, and I will punish all that oppress them. }} : }|21| 30:21 And their nobles shall be of themselves, and their governor shall proceed from the midst of them; and I will cause him to draw near, and he shall approach unto me: for who is this that engaged his heart to approach unto me? saith the LORD. }} : }|22| 30:22 And ye shall be my people, and I will be your God. }} : }|23| 30:23 Behold, the whirlwind of the LORD goeth forth with fury, a continuing whirlwind: it shall fall with pain upon the head of the wicked. }} : }|24| 30:24 The fierce anger of the LORD shall not return, until he have done it, and until he have performed the intents of his heart: in the latter days ye shall consider it. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *